To know who you really are?
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: TykaiWe claim to know who we really are. Yet sometimes we feel most comfortable with those who don't know us. The great Internet has Kai hooked with IM and Chatrooms! When he decides to meet his best friend on the net and find they already know each other
1. And its started

Punker: This idea has probably been used a lot before but alas I don't CARE!

Kai: She kinda scares me….

Tyson: Ditto!

Max: She owns nothing!

Chapter One

Have you ever felt you could be yourself when no one knows who you really are.

Confusing isn't it? Everyone thinks I like being alone. Which is total BS but what can I say its my "Rep" isn't it.

Day after day "Oh Kai, you should hang with us more or open up a little man" and some more BS to go with it.

Well I wonder if those guys would be happy if I told them I did open up with people.

Just people who don't know who I am people like me, yet not. Everyday I go and I meet with them never knowing who they are.

I just type away my worries to people who listen and don't; who are there but aren't.

Like I said before confusing, right? Well if you haven't figured out what I'm talking about by now your hopeless and must live in a cave.

I know these people because they are from the net. You know the Internet. Well I'm signing on right now, how 'bout you just listen while I bitch about my day.

**Signing on…..Welcome Angsty Phoenix ……..**

See like I said I'm not the same on the net I'd probably be ruined if people knew my screen name. Ah look one of my "friends" has just signed on.

**Signed on…… GloomyDragon …**

**Angsty Phoenix:** Hey waz up?

**GloomyDragon: **Are we sounding cheerful today? Lol……

**Angsty Phoenix: **Death wish much?

**GloomyDragon: **I get it already, so lets hear it, come on I just know you want to bitch about something.

**Angsty Phoenix: **You know me to well. Well today my "friend" come running in while I'm medating and start screaming something about a festival or a picnic. They spilt my tea on my scarf ruining it! Then they started with the whole "Be our friend" it's a cult I'm telling you.

**GloomyDragon:** Right Beware of the friendship cult! It's out to get you! How funny I ruined my "friends" scarf this morning. Anyway I still admire how you get to keep the cold shoulder. I have to act all happy all the damn time.

**Angsty Phoenix:** Sux to be you! Hey I got to go dinners ready.

**GloomyDragon:** Same here, tomorrow then?

**Angsty Phoenix: **I'll try! LATER!

**GloomyDragon:** LATER!

**GloomyDragon SIGNED OFF**

**Angsty Phoenix SIGNED OFF**

"Tyson! Kai! Hurry up the foods getting cold!" yelled Ray from the bottom of the stairs. "Max stay out of the food!" he yelled making his way back toward the kitchen.

"Hurry up" he called. "I'm coming! Geez!" said Tyson jumping the last three stairs and Kai gracefully followed him.

"What kept ya?" asked Max piling food onto his plate. "I was on the Internet" said Kai and Tyson in unison. Both looked up and glared at each other.

"Aww, Kai are you still mad about this morning?" asked Ray looking at the sulking captain.

"We'll get you a new scarf" said Ray trying to lighten the mood but failing. "Let's just eat!" said Tyson devouring the food.

Well that's it for this chapter see you again next time……..


	2. fights again

Punker: Its been a veryyyyyyyyyyyyyy long time since i updated on this fic...

Tyson: Do you have any idea how much of an understatement that is?

Punker: ...Just shut up!

Chapter 2

Tyson sat lazily on the floor reading a comic book. Max and Rei were playing Video games and Kia was just being Kai.

"I'm bored" said Tyson tossing his comic book aside. "I knew that was coming" said Kai sarcasticly. "I didn't ask you" spat Tyson glaring. Kai smirked returning the glare, "No, you made a general statement to which I answered" he stood.

Tyson gritted his teetha nd picked up his tossed asidde comic book and chucked it at Kai hitting him square in the head. Knowing he was dead Tyson fled the room with Kai in pursuit.

It had taken both a Max and Rei to stop them even then both boys kept shouting at each other which led to Kai loseing it and yelling, "YOU A THE BIGEST IDIOT IN THE WORLD" and Tyson "COLD HEARTED SOURPUSS". Then both hurt with each others word sulked off to thier own bedrooms slammming thier doors behind them.

"Grrrrrrrr... he's sucha fool" thought Kai bitterly turning on his computer. "I'm the idiot" muttered Tyson kicking his computer turning it on.

Angerily both boys signed on too thier IM accounts finding each other on.

(a/n: to lazy to type the names so it will just be AP KAI and GD TYSON)

AP:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

GD: YOU THINK YOUR HAVING A BAD DAY!

AP: I KNOW I'M HAVING A BAD!

GD: MINE HAS GOT BE BE GOING WORSE!

AP: YOU THINK SO HUH!

GD: YEAH I DO...SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!

AP:OH PLEASE YOU JUST BLOWING THINGS OUT OF PORPORTION FOR YOU!

GD: I CAN ON HER TO COMPLIAN NOT FIGHT IF I WANT TO FIGHT I'LL JUST GO FIND THAT ASSHOLE!

AP: Your right I'm sorry...

GD: Its alright...

AP: go ahead...

GD: I had another fight with that guy!

AP: dude we have to much in common...

GD:...

GD: Yeah we do...

That was kinda lame don't worry next chappy things start heating up...ALOT!

SO Review please!


End file.
